A Match Made in Heaven
by kruemi
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the love between Michaela and Sully was so special? I might have found an answer... Please take this story as a little fun.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters who act in this story; I only borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS and whoever else is holding the rights on them.

**A Match Made in Heaven**

It had been a while since all the twelve Grecian deities had gathered in their palace atop Mount Olympus. Zeus had called them together at the request of Ceres who had received an invitation from Atius Tirawa, one of the Great Spirits of the New World. The spirits across the water had even created a range of mountains near the coast and called them "Olympic" so their guests would feel welcome and comfortable. The invitation declared that it would be great to finally meet and maybe learn a little from each other.

It was the second part which required contemplation. After all, the twelve of them were the ones who had ruled life on Earth for millennia. Why should they share their power? However, the last few centuries had been incredibly slow and so everyone took the opportunity to come back to Mount Olympus and have a nice feast, listen to the last rumors and make plans. In the end it turned out that most of them were too lazy to make the journey across the two Seas, and so they decided it would be enough if Mars and Venus went. As the Gods of war and nature respectively, they embodied all the skills and knowledge that would be required in a place that needed cultivation.

Although both had their own rooms in the palace, they shared Mars' at present. Not because they were lovers, seeking the other one's proximity, but because their son Cupid was with them, occupying his mother's rooms.

Cupid was in a sullen mood. His wife Psyche had insisted on some free time with their daughter and had simply left a decade ago. Now and then he received a message, delivered by Mercury, saying they were enjoying themselves which didn't actually help him feel any better. Hoping to find distraction, he had asked his parents to take him with them to Greece. He should have known though that this wouldn't do any good. The Twelve only wanted to discuss things amongst themselves and so he had had no choice but stay in his mother's apartment. Staring at the twin peaks of Mount Mytikas, almost on the same level as his position, he closed one eye, bending his head so that both tops were in one line. Reminiscing about the carefree days of his youth when he had roamed Italy and Greece, armed only with his special arrow, he unconsciously changed his form into the naked boy with the feathery wings on his back.

As he noticed his appearance, reflected in the window pane, he didn't mind though. Sometimes it was nice to be the child again. Brandishing his bow he ran around the table and then jumped over it.

"That bad?" a deep voice asked, making Cupid jump and spin around.

Standing on the threshold, his father regarded him with raised eyebrows. Venus, appearing in the doorframe only a second later, sighed when she took in the picture before her.

"We're going on a journey. You could come with us," she suggested, looking at the boy, "but I'd prefer you be a man…"

As her voice trailed off and her face lit up, Cupid knew that his mother was making plans. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be involved. "What?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Venus was smiling broadly when she continued, "Unless you…"

This time she was cut off.

"No conditions, mother," Cupid insisted, "I'm supposed to be enjoying myself which means I only do what _I_ want."

"Fine," retorted Venus, shrugging dismissively, "Suit yourself. We're off." Without pausing she turned to Mars, "Actually, I'm quite excited. We've never been there. What a nice change! Shall we take a chariot? Or we could…"

Cupid wasn't able to hear more for his parents where already out of earshot. Yet he had seen the flicker of his mother's wrist and knew she had left her instructions. Pivoting, he saw the creamy envelope lying on top of the table. He didn't pick it up though but slumped down in the chair. He was familiar with Venus' scheming and wasn't sure whether he was up to it at the moment. However, thinking about the alternatives, he realized they were even less appealing and so he gave in.

xxx

Cupid's mood only lightened once he'd left the Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic behind. It wasn't only because he finally spotted a chariot ahead but majestic mountains as well. It almost felt like home and he liked it.

"Hey!" he hollered, holding the reins in one hand and waving with his little bow in the other.

His parents had heard him and slowed down so he could catch up with them. As soon as their horses were galloping next to each other, Cupid asked, "Have you already chosen?"

Mars couldn't help but chuckle at his son's sudden eagerness.

"Not yet," he replied. "After all, we weren't sure you would follow us." Scanning the area beneath them, he pointed at a spot just before a huge mountain. "We will stop there," he decided without asking Venus, "and find you a couple."

The god hadn't finished speaking yet when they were already there. The horses snorted impatiently as they were pulled to a halt but no one paid attention to them. Leaving the vehicles behind, the Greek deities approached the place from above. Invisible to human eyes, they slowly glided over the few houses, searching for targets.

Mars was the first to make his choice when his gaze swept over a crowded meadow on the outskirts of the small town. The one who caught his eye stood on the frontline of enemy forces, showing no sign of fear but rather appeared to be mediating between them. As the God of War, Mars always acknowledged bravery, no matter the situation. Seeing a wolf, one of the animals that were sacred to him, sitting right next to the man, he was resolved.

However, before he announced his decision, he wanted reassurance. This man down there on the meadow deserved a devoted wife who'd make his life easier and more enjoyable. He knew that Venus had often used their son's ability to make people fall in love to destroy them rather than to make them happy. Holding her gaze he asked, "You don't intend to just play a little game, do you?"

The goddess was still silently fuming for not having been asked if she wanted to create the couple here at this place. They had seen pretty cities earlier in their journey and she still hoped there might be more on their way later. In her opinion, they should choose civilized people who would set an example to others and she honestly doubted such figures could be found here.

Thus Mars' question made her glare at him.

"Actually, my intentions were completely serious before you stopped at this gathering of shacks. How am I to find a worthy object here?"

Cupid had scanned the area for himself. Although he'd agreed to the condition that his parents would choose the humans his arrow would have to hit, he still wanted to have a hand in it. While they were bickering he had seen a carriage arriving in the center of town. His search was rewarded as he watched a woman disembark the vehicle who looked as alien here as a swan amongst crows.

"What about her?" he suggested, diverting his mother's attention away from the quarrel as he pointed at the newcomer.

"Oh!" Venus was stunned momentarily. She hadn't expected to see someone like her in this place. The woman wasn't only beautiful but stylishly dressed too, which gave her away as a refined lady. Apart from that she carried herself with an air of determination that spoke of a strong will. Venus glanced at Mars, making sure he was looking as well. He was and so she informed him, "She is my choice. What about yours? I hope he deserves her."

Cupid grinned as his father pointed at a man who wore buckskins and a blanket around his shoulders instead of a coat or jacket.

"Fine," Venus snapped, angry with herself that she had agreed she wouldn't question her lover's decision. Not commenting further, she turned to her son. "You haven't done this for a few centuries. I want you to take your time. I want this to work."

"I can hit my target without even look at it," claimed Cupid, showing off. "I just need some free space between them."

Casually judging the distance to the woman he prepared his bow. As she slowed down her pace, looking back at the man, Cupid released the arrow towards her. Yet because she had already turned again, so as to continue walking away from the meadow, she was hit in the back and lost her balance.

Silently cursing, Cupid aimed more carefully when he shot at the man who was watching the woman now, hitting him right into his heart.

"You were supposed to make her fall in love, not in the mud," said Venus dryly, as the woman now lay face down in the dirt. "What a shame, now her pretty dress is ruined," she added, sighing.

"But I hit her, and that's all that matters," Cupid said dismissively and then his tone grew excited as he urged, "Now let's go. I'm curious to see the Olympic mountains they described."

Yet his parents didn't budge. They were waiting for their newly created couple to be united. There was, however, no sign that a couple existed at all for the chosen ones just continued on with what they had been doing before, not even caring to look at each other.

"Son, are you certain you did everything right?" Mars demanded.

"Of course I am," Cupid assured, still self-confident, "My arrows always work. And as long as no one interferes," he glanced suspiciously at his mother, "there is no reason to fear they will fail this time."

"Don't you look at me that way, young man!" Venus exclaimed, growing annoyed, "I told you a few minutes ago that I want this to work. That place down there doesn't look as if it's able to offer much for a nice life. Love is the only thing people can find in themselves which means we need to show them that true love exists and how it looks. And for that we need this couple to be an example."

Her voice trailed off because both, Cupid and Mars were staring at her in disbelief. This was one of the rare occasions that Venus seemed to care for the people whose lives she'd just turned upside down.

"What?" she huffed irritably, "We were asked to help here, and that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

Making Venus furious was never a good idea, and thus both men immediately erased the doubt that occupied their features. Maybe she actually meant what she said. In order to soothe his mother, Cupid suggested they wait until the couple met again so she could see for herself that he had done his job well. And so they waited.

Their opportunity came the next morning. Things looked really promising when the man supported the woman's action against the rude salesman in a crowded store, making room for her to put a notice on the board on the back wall. Yet when they finally faced each other, they only stared at one another, not showing any emotion.

Mars couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell are they doing?" he grumbled, "She should smile, offer herself to him and he should express his eagerness to accept!"

Looking at their son accusingly, both parents knitted their brows in anger.

"The love is there," Cupid assured unperturbed, "they just don't want to admit it."

"They're fighting their feelings?" Venus was incredulous, "That's impossible! How dare they refuse to follow our wishes?!"

While the goddess continued fuming, the concerned father edged closer to his son. "Do something," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's not my fault that you both chose the most stubborn humans around here," Cupid retorted indignantly.

"That's the only reason why they don't obey?" Mars was still whispering, not wanting to upset Venus further.

"Of course that's all," Cupid lowered his voice as well. "There's nothing to be worried about. It's only a matter of time before they won't be able to resist each other anymore."

"Alright then," Mars nodded; for him this was enough. From Venus' expression, however, he could read that she was about to lose her temper. Thus he added hastily, "As entertaining as it might be to observe our couple, your mother and I have to continue our journey. But you will stay here and give us reports about the progress they make."

xxx

The young god was positive that he would be able to follow his parents soon enough, that was why he didn't fight his father's decision. And actually, things really did look promising when the man offered his homestead to the woman. The gesture was tainted with rudeness though when he neither introduced himself nor helped her up when she fell from the horse.

Much to Cupid's dismay, this became a pattern of how their relationship worked: the man saved the woman from being hurt by a bunch of drunken men in the saloon only to vanish for weeks afterwards. He helped her find one of the children that lived under her care, but once the boy was at home the man was gone again. As the only male around who openly trusted in her skills as a doctor, he brought his injured friend to her but then, again, he didn't show up for months. To cut a long story short: with every step forward the couple took, they took one backwards.

If Cupid hadn't had alternative plans, he would have enjoyed watching the tension between them grow, knowing that one day all the bottled up emotion would have to burst free. Yet he was curious to see the so-called Spirits, wanting to find out if they were any real competition for the twelve Olympian gods. However, he knew that ignoring Mars' order would only result in him being sent straight back home to an empty house.

Thus he stayed, but his patience was tested terribly. One rainy night he was even tempted to go down and push them closer together as they lay there under a lean-to, holding hands. Neither of them was really sleeping, but did they make use of the situation? Of course not and Cupid rolled his eyes in exasperation. When they finally kissed a few weeks later, the god's trust in himself actually began to waver. Edging closer to the couple and playing the brief touching of their lips before his eyes again and again didn't change things: although their gazes had spoken of love they had only exchanged a little peck. This was nowhere near proof of the love his mother would naturally demand to see.

Cupid's self-confidence experienced a serious blow some weeks later when the woman even considered marrying another man. For the first time, he thought about the possibility that he'd made a mistake. Hadn't this other man been right at the woman's side when he shot the arrow at her? Had he hit this man, too? After all, _he_ showed every sign of being in love, even making a fool of himself by shaving off his beard so as to look more presentable for her.

This time Cupid thought it appropriate to take action. He went down from his high seat, appearing as a gust of wind, shoving the buckskin man out of his beloved wood. Fortunately the man was trained to listen to Nature and didn't resist the sudden urge to go to town where he made sure the woman wouldn't accept the proposal of someone other than him. Not that he intended to make a commitment to her though.

Having gotten to know those two people down there a bit by now, Cupid realized that he needed to interfere or he would be stuck in this place in the middle of nowhere for some decades. As a last resort he decided to separate them so they would finally recognize that they belonged together. A short talk to Neptune about oysters was all he needed to make the woman hurry across the country to her sick mother. When the man didn't make a move to follow her, Cupid had a secret meeting with his father who talked to his new friends, the Spirits to plant some dreams into the man's head. And off he was, heading East.

Cupid's plan, however, almost crashed and burned when the man left the scene rather than fight the rival that had shown up out of the blue. Fortunately the woman had run after him. As she made him confess his true feelings she didn't have any reason to hold back her own ones. Watching their reunion back at the frontier warmed Cupid's heart and he instantly left the place to report his success to his mother.

Yet Venus, after hearing the entire story, didn't trust the man's sincerity. She demanded to test him, pointing out that he had never been exposed to temptation like the woman had. Cupid had no choice but to give in. On his way back he scanned the area, knowing he needed to bring a woman from outside of town who wasn't only young and beautiful but familiar with the man's life style as well. He found her in the middle of a battle field and instantly took care that she was saved.

However, as he saw the man's eyes shine with pleasure and interest as he watched the blonde changing into a dress while his true mate was in the room too, Cupid wished he hadn't done it. Not because he felt pity for any of the humans down there, but for himself. Enduring Venus' wrath was never easy and could even put his own family in danger. When the man even kissed the woman that was sent as temptation, the God of Love was convinced that his power simply didn't work on this side of the world.

Acknowledging his defeat, he went west to report his failing. As he arrived at the Olympic mountains, he was surprised that Mars greeted him with a slap on the shoulder while Venus only settled for a disapproving look. Both parents were amused by the astonishment on their son's features, and his father eventually explained.

"We asked the Spirits here, and they assured us that our couple will be fine after they have been confronted with a final challenge for the woman. We can check on them on our way back home."

Yet Cupid was still confused.

"Why would the Spirits help me do my job?"

"Actually they won't," replied Mars, "They could tell that your arrows did work right away. But people here are not as easily knitted together as the ones in ancient times, especially not the two humans your mother and I chose for you. If there weren't particular circumstances, the Spirits wouldn't have interfered at all but they agree with us that good examples are needed here sooner rather than later."

Not believing his luck yet, Cupid demanded a last reassurance, "Venus is satisfied with the couple down there then?"

"Yes," Mars said, putting his arm around his son's shoulders, "After she saw them sitting half-naked in a cave, kissing with a nice amount of passion, she couldn't help but show off, telling our hosts that this couple was created by the three of us and has every right to be called a match made in Heaven. And now come, we have something to celebrate. They have a weird way of making their meals here but I can assure you…"

xxx

_Happiness flooded Sully's heart, making it as light as it hadn't been in years. If he'd been a hawk, he would have taken off, soaring through the sky. But since he didn't have wings, he grasped Michaela's hand instead and dragged her with him as he ran across the meadow. She had chosen him as he had her, and no one would ever separate them again now that they'd both proposed to each other. No earthly might would be able to break the bond that bound them together now and in fact, always had, ever since they'd first met. Suddenly he felt the urge to hold Michaela in his arms and so he stopped abruptly, making her giggle as he lifted her from the ground, swinging her around. Yet she was as eager as he was to be close to him, and as soon as he put her down she looked up, waiting for the feel of his lips on hers. Sully didn't need encouragement. She was his now as he was hers and as soon as they spoke their vows he would unite their bodies too, but for now he was just content kissing her, holding her like a lover did._

_Michaela felt Sully's hands wander up and down her back in a way that elicited a warmth inside of her she could only quench by pressing herself tighter to him, throwing her arms around his neck. The love she felt for Sully was a love that she had been looking for all her life. She knew that now, as she had learned that to love and be loved in return was all that mattered in life. _

_Yet as if on command, both suddenly straightened out of their embrace. "Ya heard that, too?" Sully wondered, searching the edge of the woods for any sign that they weren't alone anymore._

_Michaela nodded, looking around as well, "It sounded as if someone was laughing and sighing at the same time."_

_Since Wolf didn't budge though, only cast a puzzled look at his master through half-closed eyelids, Sully relaxed. If there were danger, his dog would have warned him. _

"_Where were we?" he grinned down at Michaela as he pulled her close again, and she couldn't help but smile in response. "You forgot?" she said with her eyes sparkling, "Well, I suppose I could help you remember." With that she rose on her toes, softly kissing his lips again. _

Cupid had convinced his father to accompany him as he went to check up on the situation in the small town before they sat down to participate in the feast. The sigh he released at seeing the couple finally acting as one made Mars laugh out loud. "You see?" the god reasoned with his son, "There's no need to worry about them. Their example of a remarkable love will guide the humans down there as long as people are willing to remember it. But we should hurry back to Venus. Now that she's done something good no one knows what she will do next."

With a last glance at the still kissing couple, the Greek deities deserted that part of the continent, turning north-west now.

Their job here was done.


End file.
